wbanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Spielberg
Steven Allan Spielberg KBE OMRI (born December 18, 1946) is an American filmmaker. He is considered one of the founding pioneers of the New Hollywood era and one of the most popular directors and producers in film history. He is also one of the co-founders of DreamWorks Studios. In a career spanning more than four decades, Spielberg's films have encompassed many themes and genres. Spielberg's early science fiction and adventure films, such as Jaws (1975), Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977), Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981), and E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982), were seen as archetypes of modern Hollywood escapist filmmaking. In later years, his films began addressing numerous humanistic issues such as the Holocaust, the transatlantic slave trade, civil rights, war, and terrorism in such films as The Color Purple ''(1985), ''Empire of the Sun (1987), Schindler's List (1993), Amistad (1997), Saving Private Ryan (1998), Munich (2005), War Horse (2011), Lincoln (2012), Bridge of Spies (2015), and The Post (2017). His other films include Jurassic Park (1993), A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001), and War of the Worlds (2005). Spielberg won the Academy Award for Best Director for Schindler's List and Saving Private Ryan, as well as receiving five other nominations. Three of Spielberg's films—''Jaws'', E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, and Jurassic Park—achieved box office records and came to epitomize the blockbuster film; the unadjusted gross of all Spielberg-directed films exceeds $10 billion worldwide, making him the highest-grossing director in history. His personal net worth is estimated to be more than $3 billion. He is also known for his long-standing associations with several actors, producers, and technicians, such as composer John Williams, who has composed music for all but three of Spielberg's films (The Color Purple, Bridge of Spies and Ready Player One). In 2029 Kevria Fair Teams-Up with Spielberg to Newist Movie Chuck's Choice: The Movie Coming to 2029. Appearances as a character In the shows he collaborated on with Warner Bros. Animation, Spielberg would often appear in caricature form, usually to discuss something with the shows' characters. In most of these appearances, Spielberg's voice was performed by either Joe Alaskey or Frank Welker, with the exception of the Tiny Toon Adventures episode, "Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian", in which he provided his own voice. (Spielberg also voiced the Roger Rabbit parody character seen in the earlier episode "New Character Day".) His appearances on the shows included: *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' **"K-ACME TV" **"Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian" **"Fox Trot" **"It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special" (cameo) *''Animaniacs'' **"Hooked on a Ceiling" **"This Pun for Hire" *''Pinky and the Brain'' **"Schpiel-borg 2000" *''Freakazoid!'' **"Next Time, Phone Ahead" **"The Freakazoid" *''Histeria!'' **"Hooray for Presidents" *''Chuck's Choice: The Movie'' (cameo) Gallery Spielberg_in_K-ACME_TV.jpg|Spielberg in Cameo K-ACME TV Spielberg_with_Buster_and_Babs.jpg|Spielberg with Buster and Babs on Tiny Toon Adventures Spielberg's_cameo.jpg|Spielberg with Buster Bunny in It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special main-qimg-3b7ef1534536781efe13e80ca9c0908d.png|Spielberg on Animaniacs Spielberg_on_Freakazoid.jpg|Spielberg on Freakazoid! Spielberg_on_Histeria.jpg|Spielberg on Histeria! The_spielberg_gang.jpg|Spielberg with Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs Characters Category:People Category:Stubs Category:1940 births Category:Producers Category:Screenwriters Category:Directors Category:Living people Category:Males Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Steven Spielberg animated universe Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Animaniacs Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain Category:Freakazoid! Category:Chuck's Choice: The Movie Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Partners Category:Amblin Television Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros Animation Category:1946 births Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Pinky and the Brain characters Category:Freakazoid! characters Category:Histeria! characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Characters voiced by Joe Alaskey